Figgy Halloween
by kodi12lynn
Summary: Halloween night the gang go trick or treating but, Iggy's not liking it and having a miserable time. So Fang goes and cheers him up. Slash fic.


Chaper 2 should be up soon-ish maybe a week or two because school sucks when it's starting up. Yes this story was on my other account Lysander-E.E. but it is now deleted and on this account, that account even says this account is the account with the story on it. Thanks people for your concerns.

"Come on Iggy, hurry up!" Gazzy yelled from downstairs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back walking down the stairs. When I walked into the kitchen Max immediately commented on my costume,  
"Your costumes on wrong, go fix it." I could hear her walking away.  
"I would if I could!" I said stomping back upstairs. I felt someone grab my hand and lead me to my room,  
"I'll help you Iggy." Said Fangs rough voice. I nodded and followed obediently, once my costume was fix we headed back downstairs.  
"Lets go guys." Max said, as we started out I put my finger in Fangs belt loop, he didn't seem to mind, I do it all the time when we walk to places that I haven't gotten familiar with yet. I could tell we hit the first house because we turned into a driveway with rocks. I tripped over a few big ones but managed to get to the house unharmed.  
"Trick or Treat!" The kids yell as Fang and I stayed quiet. I could hear buckets being filled with candy, or what I think is candy.  
"Iggy, you have to hold your bucket out to get candy." Angel said tugging on my shirt.  
"okay, okay." I said holding out my bucket in the direction of the lady, hoping to be right. I felt Fangs hand glide my hand to the left and I knew I had misjudged where the lady was. Instantly my cheeks went red. She still gave me candy and we left to go to the next. At every house I misplaced my bucket and Fang corrected me, it seemed like the worst night ever.  
"Next house! Next house!" Angel shouted, But to my luck it was another gravel drive way. I made one wrong move and soon I was on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Fang asked, I slowly stood up feeling the pain of the fall, it wasn't to bad though.  
"Ya, I'm fine." I said reaching for Fangs belt loop, but Fang grabbed my hand instead.  
"My belt loop broke." Fang explained leading me to the house with the others. When I held my bucket out Fang fixed where it was but no candy came.  
"Gays don't get candy." The man said bitterly.  
"What?" I said not understanding, why does he think I'm gay.  
"Sir, we're not gay, my friends blind." Fang said with the same tone as the man.  
"Oh..." He said, he sounded embarrassed. I had enough of this Halloween stuff.  
"Just take me home." I announced, fighting the tears in my eyes.  
"Iggy-" Fang started but I cut him off.  
"No! I want to go home." I yelled stubbornly as I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  
"Okay, I'll tell Max." Fang said softly as he walk to Max telling her that we we're leaving. Then Fang grabbed my grabbed my hand and lead me home. Once we got in the house I stomped up stairs to my room and fell to my bed. Tears streamed down my face out of frustration and embarrassment.  
"Iggy?" Fang called out from my doorway.  
"Go away." I yelled but it was muffled by the pillow I was crying in to. I felt a dip in the bed and guess Fang had sat down beside me.  
"What's wrong Iggy?" He asked softly, concern clear in his voice.  
"It's nothing" I said as my body betray me and I started to sob into my pillow not daring to look up, not that it would make a difference with my blindness and all.  
"Iggy." He sighed and lifted me into his lap while rubbing my back, my arms wrapped around him and I cried into his shoulder. "Will you tell me whats wrong now?" He asked after my sobs quieted down.  
"It's not true, what you said to that man." I said keeping my head in his shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks heat up at the question not really wanting to answer him, but knowing Fang, he'd find out one way or another.  
"I'm g-gay" I stuttered out and buried deeper into Fang's shoulder, scared he would leave cause of the new information I gave him. I heard Fang chuckle at my words and replied instantly,  
"Iggy, I lied too. I've known I'm was gay for years. I just didn't think any of you guys would like that fact so I didn't tell anyone," I moved my face from his shoulder so it was in front of his.  
"Really?" I asked astonished.  
"You want me to show you?" He asked back but I could only nod, not understanding how he would show he's gay. Then his lips brushed agents mine and another blush warmed my cheeks. Once he pulled away I tried to comprehend what just happened but I was to tired to think strait. "Go to sleep, we'll talk about everything in the morning. Okay?" He asked laying us both down, I just nodded and buried myself into his warm chest.  
"Night." I said as my eyes started to fall shut.  
"Goodnight." I heard him say back before I fell into deep sleep.


End file.
